My Little Pony: Retrieving the Elements
by Marcksman789
Summary: A magical transformation set upon Equestria. Three years later everypony has settled into their new life style. when a Griffon Courier saves FLuttershy and claims to now something about the transformation Twilight is eager to figure out what is going on. in the morning the Elements go missing and Twilight and friends go to get them, with the Griffon responsable.
1. Chapter 1

**Retrieving the Elements**

 **Chapter 1**

A meadow with no trees or bushes. No roads for miles. Nothing for as far as the eye can see. There stood one being. A princess. Princess of the sun. a princess of pony's. She was the princess of an entire kingdom that has lasted for many centuries and hopefully many more to come. The princess feels the peaceful wind and atmosphere while walking. She walked on all fours and moved down the meadow. She then felt a massive change. A dark sky suddenly filled and many plants and the grass began to die. She saw it. A dark hazy creature. It stood there and with one movement it waved its hand and changed her. The princes moaned in pain and agony. She felt pain all over her body. She saw her hooves. Five long appendages grew and her hoove ran unevenly. Her snout had drawn itself in and her face went flatter. Her body ached for muscles and bones twisted and ran in different directions until it finally ended.

the dark hazy creature began laughing and didn't stop. It than disappeared after that and then she woke.

"Gahhhhhhhh" Princess Celestia woke with a start and scanned her room. Everything was fine until she looked at her hoove. It had turned. Exactly like in her dream she tossed the blanket off her to reveal that her whole body changed. She got out of bed only to collapse under sudden fatigue. "Guard" she shouted. No one came through her door. She repeated and this time the door opened. All she saw was a hoove that looked like her new one came into the door way. The creature crawled through the door and she recognized the armor of her guard outside her door. The guards armor had changed to fit his new form.

"Princess are you ok" the guard said. He had the facial features that she had in her dream. "What has happened your highness" He asked. "I do not know, but we will soon" Celestia said.

It has been a whole Year and all the pony's in Equestria had turned into these knew creatures. Things were getting hard to do since no one knew where or how this had started. The ponies of Equestria started to learn to walk on their hind legs which was much easier on the back now with their new form. They realized the five long appendages on their hooves where more helpful for grabbing things and now all ponies could walk on hind legs and grab things with their front hooves. The ponies cutie marks were no longer on their flank but the top of their hands.

The ponies had begun calling their front hooves with the appendages 'Hands' which was easier to differ from their hind legs. Which also had five appendages but were not easy to grab things with but helped every pony with balancing on their hind legs. The doctors and scientists for a month had gathered all information on their new forms and no lead on how it happened revealed itself.

All ponies had lost something with the transformation. But they all lost their tails. The Pegasi still had their wings but the amount of strength it took to get at least one foot off the ground exhausted even the strongest of Pegasi, and some couldn't get off the ground at all. The Unicorns didn't have their horns anymore but they could still use magic but at a lower rate that even the weakest fillies and colt's. The Earth Ponies where still strong but their new physical bodies made it difficult to do work that required their original strength.

Equestrian couriers had brought word that all creatures of the world had turned into these forms and not just the ponies. The centaurs were not as fast as they were on four legs now that they are on two. Minotaur's are now less frightening with the way they look but still had their horns but less strength as well. Dragons still breathed fire but not as a massive rate anymore, merrily a small flame strong enough to light a small fire. Every other creature had also lost some perk they had before and still had a reasonable feature to distinguish what creature they were.

During the second-year Chaos, had broken out between many factions over many disputes. Counterlot's council dukes refused on so many things that would let their land be either sacrificed or invaded by Changlings or Timberwolfs. These disputes nearly caused a civil war between the dukes of Equestria. The Griffons had a rebellion within one of their vassals with a battle which already shedded blood, and the Centaurs and Minotaur's were now at a near bloody conflict arguing over hunting grounds.

In the second half of the second-year things calmed down and the pony dukes were calm and friendly again. The Griffons settled their rebellion and the near bloody conflict between the Centaurs and Minotaur's never happened because of Princess Celestia's negotiable intervention.

Now marks the beginning of the third year of the transformation with all Creatures now used to their new forms and the increased practice every pony had improved to get their original stats back. But what still is in the dark is who or what is responsible for the transformation happening in the first place.

Twilight Sparkle left her library home to walk down to Sugercube Corner to see her friend Pinkie Pie who worked at the cake's shop. Twilight was an Alicorn once princess Celestia had named her a princess. She still had her wings on her back but her horn was gone, but she still could use magic. When all the ponies turned into these forms every single one suddenly whore clothes of all sorts and everyone soon understood the meaning for that. She wore a purple shirt and jacket with a purple skirt with purple shoes. Twilight had been working tirelessly trying to find out why they turned like this three years ago, so today she was taking a break. She had planned to take some sweets to Flutter Shy who was taking care of some pony she found in the woods that was injured. Twilight thought that she would go and see her and help her out.

"Hey Pinkie" Twilight said as she entered the Cake's store. Pinkie wore a pink long sleeve shirt with a pink sleeve less jacket with pink shoes and a pink skirt. She was currently taking inventory check on the sweets that were out on display. "Hey Twilight how has your studies been going" Pinkie asked. "Could've gone better but I will get somewhere eventually, and did you get the cookies I asked for done" Pinkie nodded like seventeen times in two seconds and brought out a box and put it on the counter. "Yep all done, tell Flutter Shy I say hi" Pinkie asked. "Will do, later Pinkie" Twilight said and picked up the box and headed out.

As Twilight walked through the streets of ponyville all around her ponies were hard at work or talking or just out for a stroll. Every pony had gotten used living in these new forms but they were still missing their original forms, even Twilight wanted to go back a little bit.

"Hey Twilight" Twilight turned around to see Rainbow Dash running up to her. Rainbow Dash had to get used to running because flying was very exhausting for her. She wore a sky-blue shirt with a rainbow short skirt with athletics shorts underneath it. "Hey Rainbow what's up" Rainbow Dash stopped to catch her breath and said. "Is it ok if I come with you to Flutter Shy's house" She asked. "Yeah why" Twilight asked, "I heard that the person she found in the forest was a message courier from the Griffon Empire" Twilight's eye's widened at hearing this. The Griffons normally kept to themselves unless it was an extreme emergency. "Well then come on let's go" Twilight said and they raced to Flutter Shy's cottage.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash had run the whole way to Flutter Shy's cottage which was located on the edge of Ponyville. When they reached the front door, Twilight knocked. "Flutter Shy Its Twilight and Rainbow Dash" They heard some rumbling inside and Flutter Shy said 'stay down' or something. The door opened and Flutter Shy let them come in. "Hey what happened, are you ok" Twilight asked. "Oh, yes everything is fine, my guest just isn't too keen on ponies seeing him that's all" Flutter Shy said.

She had her wings folded on her back just like Rainbow Dash because Flutter Shy couldn't even get off the ground. She wore a yellow shirt and had a pink skirt on. Flutter Shy showed them into the living room and laying on the couch was an uncomfortable looking Soldier. He was sweating and gasping for air as he laid there. His armor removed and put aside except for his leg armor. He had dirty blonde hair and had a black shirt on that his armor went over. Flutter Shy walked over and took the towel on his forehead, washed it and put it back.

"What happened" Rainbow asked. "I was walking through the forest to get some leaves for tea when a Timber Wolf attacked me, he came out of nowhere and saved me, but the Timber Wolf slashed his side" Flutter Shy said. "We heard he was from the Griffon Empire" Twilight said walking over to him. "He is, he had a talon gauntlet on his right arm" Flutter Shy answered. "Hey here's his stuff" Rainbow said standing near a bag a gauntlet and some pieces of armor.

The soldier opened his eyes and saw Rainbow near his stuff. He quickly sat up and yelled. "Don't touch that" Rainbow jumped and backed away. "Ngh. I have to get to Canter Lot now" The soldier tried to stand but Flutter Shy pushed him back onto the couch. "You mister aren't going anywhere until your side is better" The soldier rested back and relaxed still obviously hurt.

"What is so important about his bag" Twilight asked. "I don't know but he won't let anyone touch it" Flutter Shy said. "Well than let's just leave it" Twilight said and turned to see Rainbow scavenging through all the soldiers stuff. "RAINBOW DASH" Twilight yelled. Rainbow got shocked and dropped the bag. "What are you doing, that is important to the soldier" "Yeah and I wanted to know why it's important, for instance there's a letter in there directed towards Celestia" Rainbow said. Twilight became interested as well but again thought against it. "Well it still doesn't matter, that's his stuff so we shouldn't go sneaking through it" Twilight said. Rainbow Dash moved away from the soldier's equipment.

A few minutes later Flutter Shy, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash were sitting at Flutter Shy's table talking about the soldier. "What do you think that letter directed to the Princess is about" Twilight asked. "Whatever it is that guy will probably die to get it to the Princess" Rainbow said. "Flutter Shy has he talked to you about anything" Twilight asked Flutter Shy. "No, he just refused my offer to help after the attack and when I got him to agree he just tries to sleep and watch over his bag" "Hey guys he's waking up" Rainbow said and got up from the table.

The soldier sat up on the couch breathing normally and looking well. The three girls walked up to the soldier and Twilight proceeded to ask a question. "Hey are you ok" Twilight asked. "Yeah, where's my stuff" Twilight pointed towards his things on the ground near the end of the couch. The soldier got up and walked over to his things. "Hey someone moved my stuff in my bag" He said. Looking at the girls. "Look we want to help you but you have to tell us who you are and whats going on" Twilight said.

The soldier sighed and stood up straight and saluted and said. "Black Feather, Courier Agent of the Griffon Empire, Battalion 3, Company 2, 1st Messenger Squad" The girls looked at him as if he was going to continue and he did. "My assignment was to deliver an important letter to Equestria's raining rulers, her highness of the Sun and her highness of the Moon" "So your mission was to see the Princess's" Twilight asked. The messenger relaxed his poster a bit and continued. "Yes, his Imperial Majesty Emperor Griff Beak and some of his scientists have discovered some information on 'transformation'" The soldier now known as Black Feather finished and the three girls were silenced about how someone now had information on why every pony transformed.

"If you want we can take you to Canter Lot so you can deliver your message" Twilight said. "Thank you, I would appreciate any help I can get, and special thanks to you miss Shy for your generis hospitality" Black Feather directed his last sentence towards Flutter Shy. "Oh, no I'm happy to have helped, after all you saved me from the Timber Wolf" Flutter Shy said. "Happy to have helped" Black Feather than gathered his gear and started to put on the rest of his armor.

The trip to Canter Lot was short as the three ponies and the one messenger traveled to see the Princesses. Black Feather had told the girls that his mission had to remain secret from others because enemy ears could be anywhere. As they arrived at the train station a few guards had approached them concerned why an Imperial courier was here. Black Feather reported his mission and the guards escorted the four to the throne room.

While walking through the hall's Black Feather was asking the girls all the proper procedures about meeting Equestrian Royalty. "It's simple just bow and say why you're here, the Princesses will understand" Twilight said. "That can't be all, when meeting the Emperor there is so many procedures I had to go through" "Well the Princesses will not be like that she's kind and even takes jokes and pranks really well" Twilight said. "That seems kind of childish, if you excuse my saying" "Childish, then how old are you mister soldier" Rainbow asked. "Twenty-two thanks for asking" Black Feather said. "Hey were almost there so if you need to prepare yourself start now" Twilight said and Black Feather straightened himself up.

As the four entered the main throne room they saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sitting on their thrones. They both whore elegant dresses that were long, they had their crowns on top of their heads and their hair loose. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Flutter Shy approached the sisters and bowed. "Rise Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends have no need to do that" all three stood but princess Celestia noted that one person still knelt and bowed before her and Luna. Celestia walked up him and said. "Stand soldier of the Griffon Empire, and welcome to Cantor Lot"

Black Feather stood but kept his composure. He then reached into his bag and presented his letter. "Your Highness of the Sun, I have a message directed from his Imperial Majesty Emperor Griff Beak for your Highness of the Sun and Her Highness of the Moon" Black Feather said.

Celestia took the letter and opened it. She read through the words and gained a look of interest. She then passed the note to Luna and said. "Soldier I thank you for insuring that this message from Emperor Griff Beak reached us, with this information we will start to experiment to see if we can also make some improvements" Celestia said. Black Feather nodded. "The Emperor said you would say such that your Highness of the Sun" "Though the letter said you would should have been here one day ago," Celestia asked. "Yes, your Highness of the Sun, I was wounded by Timber Wolves assisting miss Shy and she helped me heal my injuries"

Celestia looked over to Flutter Shy and said. "Well done Flutter Shy I expected nothing less of you, and you to Twilight, you influence being the princess of Friendship must really have Ponyville doing all sorts of kindness" "WHAT" Everyone turned to look at Black Feather who just had an outburst.

Black Feather reposed himself and said. "My apologies your Highness of the Sun, and your Highness of the Moon, my actions were misplaced" "Not at all soldier, what was so shocking to you" Celestia said. "you said she was a Princess" Black Feather said motioning to Twilight. "Yes, she is Twilight Sparkle Princess of Friendship" Celestia said.

Black Feather immediately dropped to his knees and laid his head down. "Your Highness of the Sun, your Highness of the Moon, your Highness of Friendship, please accept my sincerest apologies for not recognizing Equestrian royalty" Black Feather said. "Wait what" Twilight said confused. "You are forgiven soldier, your bravery towards helping one of my subjects is enough to counter this" Celestia said. "I beg your pardon Highness of the Sun but I cannot leave without suitable punishment for my actions" Black Feather said.

Twilight, Rainbow, and Flutter Shy had no clue what has happening until Luna approached and whispered. "The couriers of the Griffon Empire live by a code, if they fail to recognize royalty from another country then they must assume a punishment, we just don't know what it is" Luna finished and Celestia said. "The letter said that General Iron Wing is coming to Cantor Lot, I will talk with him then, when will he be here" Celestia asked. "He should be here early tomorrow your Highness of the Sun" Black Feather said. "Then I will meet with him tomorrow, and will you be present" "Only until the General says otherwise" Black Feather said. "Very well, I will have a room arranged for you" Celestia said. "Thank you your Highness of the Sun" Black Feather stood waited for dismissal. "You are dis mist" Celestia said. Black Feather turned and followed a guard to his room.

Celestia turned towards Twilight and said. "Twilight, tomorrow I want you and your friends to be with me and Luna to greet General Iron Wing" Twilight was surprised and said. "But princess Celestia why me" Twilight asked. "You're a new princess to Equestria, me and Luna haven't sent word of your coronation to the other kingdoms yet so they do not know that you exist, plus this will help clear this situation and you will get study on diplomacy with another kingdom" Celestia said. Twilight nodded. "I have also prepared a room for you and your friends as well" Twilight nodded again. "Thank you princess Celestia" She and the girls headed towards the room that they normally stay in while visiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning was busy as the Cantor Lot guard were getting prepared for the visit of General Iron Wing, General of the 3rd Griffon Legion. His records and reputation are matched by very little and he is a master with a sword. He had sent Black Feather ahead faster than his troop to get the message too princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Around early morning or so just like Black Feather said a party of griffon soldiers were seen heading towards Cantor Lot. Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Flutter Shy were standing waiting for the General to appear. Black Feather went on ahead to welcome the General and to check in that he had delivered the message.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, I appreciate your hospitality towards my messenger, and I want to explain my gratitude to the lass that healed his wounds" General Iron Wing said. He was wearing the armor that all his soldiers were wearing and he had a silver wing pin on his chest plate, his insignia that identified him. Iron Wing had silver hair and a curvy silver mustache to match his noble look. All the Griffons had their wings on their backs and like every Pegasi they walked around because flying was exhausting.

"Welcome General Iron Wing to Cantor Lot, I hope you will enjoy your stay" Celestia said. "Anything will be good after four days of nice hard ground" Iron Wing said. Celestia motioned for him and his soldiers to enter the castle. The General had a party of eight-teen soldiers that included Black Feather. As the Princesses and the General, along with Black Feather and one other guard, Twilight, Rainbow, and Flutter Shy entered the council hall they all sat on each side of the table. They began conversation with the message that Black Feather delivered. After about an hour or so of talking then the matter involving Twilight came up.

"Forgive me for not mentioning this earlier General but I haven't properly introduced to you Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship" Celestia motioned towards Twilight who stood and said. "It is an honor to officially meet you General Iron Wing" The General stood in a little shock and said. "My apologies Princess Twilight I wasn't informed that there was another Princess of Equestria" Iron Wing said. "Indeed, that would be my fault General, I had failed to send the information that Twilight was crowned" Celestia said. "Yes, but then my messenger wouldn't have known either, Black Feather, Attention" the General turned and Black Feather stood and held his composure. "SIR" "You failed to recognize an Equestrian Princess, in your duties and the rules of his majesties messenger Corp you are subjected to commit section 2's punishment" the General said. "Yes sir" Black Feather's talon gauntlet had a blade that was the Griffon messenger's weapon, he unsheathed it, un attached the blade and held it to his throat. "Sir I will commit my life on your order sir" Black Feather said.

Princess's Celestia and Luna were shocked by the outcome of this little discussion. Twilight was still trying to gather her mind back, Rainbow was shocked stiff, and Flutter Shy was about to cry. "Wait you can't do this" Twilight said. "Actually, Princess Twilight I have the authority to command my messenger to take his life if he fails to recognize foreign royalty" General Iron Wing said. He continued. "But since not even the Emperor himself knew about there being a new Princess this is an exception that I can allow, put away your blade Black Feather" Iron Wing said. "Yes sir, thank you sir" Black Feather looked relieved that he had been excepted by this unusual turn of events. "My apologies Princess Celestia if my little show was inappropriate, but even in foreign countries I must do my duties" General Iron Wing said. "Not at all General, but I am grateful that my floor is still blood free"

The negotiations went on a little longer and then they were finished. The General and his guard walked out of the chamber with Celestia and Luna in tow. "So, we can expect you to help with our research of the 'Transformation' Princess" Iron Wing said. "Yes, I will get my researchers on it as fast as possible" Celestia said. Iron Wing then shook his head. "Please take your time, his Imperial Majesty isn't in a hurry" Celestia motioned towards some royal guards and said. "These men will lead you to your room we have prepared for the night" "Thank you Princess Celestia, it has been an honor" the General and his men followed the guards away.

"Princess, you didn't intend to let the General just have Black Feather kill himself did you" Twilight said. "Twilight, one thing I have learned is that with foreign diplomats I can only postpone such actions while they are behind Equestrian boarders, if the General really wanted to he could have his man executed as soon as they crossed into the Empire" Celestia said. "Such things are to be expected Twilight, remember that, so when will you be going back to ponyville" Celestia asked. "Tomorrow, I hoped to see some of the city with Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash before we went back"

The three girls had gone on a little walk tour of Cantor Lot since they had the time to spare, Twilight now being a Princess got some ponies attention but it still went smoothly. They had gone into shops and got lunch then after the whole day decided to head back to their room. The room was of decent size but the girls didn't care much for that, unlike Rarity they wouldn't mind if it was a little cramped or cluttered.

Getting ready for bed the three girls just talked before getting some shut eye. "So, what was your first thought when Black Feather put his blade against his neck" Rainbow asked. "Rainbow I don't really want to remember that, I didn't even know what was going on" Twilight said. "I was going to start crying, I can't believe that he was about to do that just because he didn't know Twilight was a Princess" Flutter Shy said. "Well whatever than, let's just get some sleep" Twilight said as she blew out the candle and laid back in bed to sleep.

The next morning Twilight was awoken by Rainbow Dash when she started to wake her up wildly. "Twilight, wake up" "What is it Rainbow Dash" "Come on get up we got to go see the Princess's" Twilight sat up in bed and yawned. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was barley up yet. "Rainbow it's so early what could possibly have need for us to-" Twilight got interrupted by Rainbow Dash "The Elements of Harmony were stolen" Twilight looked up and hoped out of bed to change while Rainbow woke up Flutter Shy.

The three of them entered the throne room where Celestia and Luna were talking to a few guards about what had happened. As the girls approached they over heard a bit of the conversation. "And you're sure he left that early" Celestia said to a guard. "Yes, your Highness, we saw him and his party leave the city one hour ago,"

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Flutter Shy all came to a halt in front of Celestia and Luna. "Twilight, I guess you heard what has happened" Celestia asked. "Yes Princess, do you know who might have done it" Twilight asked. "No, we suspected General Iron Wing but he left so we can't ask him about the situation directly" "then what do we do" Twilight asked hoping her teacher had an answer.

Just before Celestia could the throne room doors burst open and three guards were dragging a person in chains. "Your majesty we found this one near the Elements room, he was unconscious and cut on the side" the head guard said as he and his men reached the group of ponies in the room. The person the guard referred to was shockingly Black Feather. Twilight and her friends gasped and Celestia and Luna looked saddened and enraged. "Where are the Elements of Harmony Black Feather" Celestia asked in a raged voice. "I don't know, one of the Generals guard was releaving me of guard duty and tried to kill me" The royal guard dragged him forward making him fall to his knees. "Why would one of your own soldiers try to kill you" Luna asked this time. "I don't know but I didn't steal your Element things" Black Feather said. Black Feather looked half scarred and half angry himself. "Two of my guards are dead your majesty, and one is wounded, his blade had blood on it when we found him" The captain said. "That was because I stabbed the Griffon who attacked me" 'Likely story Griffon" the captain said. "I'm not a Griffon, I'm an Eagle" Black Feather said. The guards looked confused as did Twilight and her friends, but the Princess's didn't. "I thought you looked a little different than the rest of the guards, you don't even have wings on your back, but that still doesn't excuse you" Luna said.

While the arguing had increased, Twilight remembered that the General had eight-teen guards including Black Feather himself. She decided to interject on this conversation. "Black Feather, how many guards attacked you" Twilight said. Every pony and Eagle went silent and Black Feather answered. "Just one, he tried to kill me but we wounded each other" "Guard, how many guards did Iron Wing have when he left" Twilight asked the guard that saw the General leave. "I think it was Six-teen"

"Than my theory is this. Black Feather is an Eagle and we who have studied foreign countries would know of the Eagle Nations subjecting to the Griffon Empires rule, the Eagles rebelled a year or so ago but were quelled. Iron Wing had and Eagle messenger in his guard so he sent him ahead to not just have Princess Celestia prepare for his arrival, but so he could have also told his plan to all the other soldiers he had who probably hated Eagles as well. While every pony was sleeping, Black Feather was on guard duty for Iron Wing, another comes to take his place and tried to kill him. He fails and receives a wound from Black Feathers talon gauntlet while Black Feather receives a slash on his side. Other Griffons killed the guards at the Elements Hall and stole the Elements of Harmony, and when they did they knocked Black Feather out and they planted him at the scene of the crime so he would take the brunt of the force knowing that we would question him instead of sending some pony to call the General back here. By the time, we figured it out Iron Wing will be over the Boarder and we would be too late" Twilight finished.

Every pony and Black Feather stared in silence. Celestia broke it when she said. "That theory makes perfect sense if Black Feather is telling the truth" "But we don't know that" The captain said. "No but some pony does. Twilight, how long fast can your remaining friends get here in"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It took Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike just about half an hour to reach Cantor Lot by Train. Apple jack whore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up above the elbow, blue jeans, her cowboy boots, and her favorite hat. Rarity was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a dark blue skirt, and shoes. Pinkie had her same outfit Twilight saw a few days ago. Spike looked like every pony else as well, he looked like he was fourteen or so. He wore a purple and green jacket with purple and green pants, shoes, and a purple shirt that went with his new green hair.

Apple Jack had been interrogating Black Feather for a while hearing his story. She resembles the Element of Honesty so she can tell if some pony is lying some times. Every pony else was waiting in Twilights room. The Princess's left to tend to the matters as finding a way to retrieve the Elements of Harmony from whoever took them.

Apple Jack had entered Twilights room and closed the door behind her. "So, what is it" Twilight asked. "He's telling the truth; I can see the determination in his eyes when he said it" Apple Jack said. "Then if it wasn't him then it was the other Griffon that tried to kill him" Rainbow said. "But why steal the Elements of Harmony, they can't be used by anyone except us" Twilight said. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "We should go tell Princess Celestia" Twilight said. "The guard that escorted me is already doing that" Apple Jack said. "Then we'll wait till the Princess's need us"

Sooner or later Celestia sent word for Twilight and her friends to meet with her and Luna. They were told by the guard that the sisters had formulated a plan to retrieve the Elements of Harmony.

The mane six, and Spike, walked into the council hall where the Princess's had a map of all the countries of the world. "Twilight good you're here" Celestia said. "What is it Princess" Twilight asked. "Luna and I have made a plan to return the Elements back here to Cantor Lot, it will be dangerous but we believe that you and your friends can do it" Celestia said. She nodded to Luna who began describing the plan. "You six will sneak into the Empire, head towards the capital, Griffonton, infiltrate Griffon Palace, find the Elements and get them back here to Equestria" Luna said.

"The rendezvous point we have selected is the Great Plains that boarder us from the Griffon Empire. We will meet you there with the Royal Guard to prevent any Griffon soldiers that might be chasing you from crossing into our lands" Celestia said. "This seems really complicated, are you sure we can do it" Twilight asked. "Knowing you my faithful student I know you can do it" Celestia said reassuring Twilight.

Twilight, Spike, and the girls went back to Ponyville to gather up all the supplies they would need for the trip and would meet at the train station the next day.

Twilight and Spike were packing all of Twilight's travel stuff such as some books, her parchment, and some quills. Spike pact some of his elements he thought would be useful in this trip. "Spike once again I really feel that you should stay here" Twilight said. "Sorry Twilight but I'm coming with you, you never know when you might need to send Princess Celestia an urgent letter that only I can do" Spike said partially praising himself. "Well alright, but stay close ok" "Yep"

Flutter Shy was packing her things and saying goodbye to her animals, she had never been on a mission like this before and she was very afraid. "Ok Angel, you take care of everyone here ok, I'll be back before you know it" Flutter Shy said. All her animals were crying but they kept their heads up.

Rainbow Dash was finishing her stuff and was telling Soarin of the Wonder Colts about this and that she'd be on leave for a while. "So, that's what's happening so tell Spit Fire I'm sorry that I'll be leaving so soon" Rainbow said. "Hey don't worry, she'll understand, you just make sure that you bring back the Elements, you and your friends back safe ok" Soarin said. "You got it" they fist bumped and she left but not before saying. "Watch over Tank for me ok"

Pinkie Pie had finished packing her supplies and was ready to head out the door when she spotted Gummy looking at her. "Aw Gummy, mommy will be back in the Knick of time" She picked Gummy up and kissed him goodbye. "So, you better stay good ok, Mr. and Mrs. Cake will watch over you. Bye" She waved bye and ran out the door.

Rarity was still backing her bag when and just finished when Sweetie Bell came into her room. Sweetie Bell had the same height as Spike did now, she and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders had the same height and hair and same things missing as the older ponies. "What do you mean you're leaving" Sweetie Bell said in shock. "I told you about what happened to the Elements of Harmony, I have been tasked to go get them and bring them back" Rarity said. "But you could get hurt" Sweetie Bell complained. "And if I don't get the Elements back many other ponies could get hurt. Sweetie Bell I'll be fine, Apple Jack's family said they'd watch over you, now come give me a hug" Sweetie Bell hugged her sister tight. "Please be safe" Sweetie Bell said. Rarity nodded and left.

Apple Jack had finished packing and was saying good bye to her family. To nobody's surprise Apple Bloom was having the biggest fit about her leaving. "No, I won't let you go" Apple Bloom was holding onto her sister very tightly and had no thoughts of letting go. "Aw Sugercube, you know that without the Elements I have no way to protect you or any pony else" Apple Jack said. Apple Bloom was in tears. "I know but, I'm just scared you won't return" "Hey, you know I will right, now don't you worry. Sweetie Bell will be staying here with you until we get back ok" Apple Jack said. Apple Bloom nodded. "Watch over them ok Big Mac" Apple Jack said to her big brother. "Eup" He said. Apple jack gave everyone one last hug and left.

The girls and Spike arrived at the Train station early after spending the night at Twilights so they could all go together. Princess Celestia was meeting them before they went off to wish them luck and give them something she thought would be helpful.

"Hey y'all I see the train coming" Apple Jack said. Every pony else looked towards the direction Apple Jack was looking to see the train approaching. It stopped as it arrived to the station. As the doors opened two royal guards exited and then Princess Celestia exited the train after them.

"Princess Celestia, you said that you had something you thought would help us" Twilight said. "Not something Twilight, someone" Celestia motioned for someone on the train and the girls and Spike could never have guessed it. Black Feather exited the train still in chains but he looked ok with it. He wasn't in his armor but a black shirt and a short sleeve button up shirt without any buttons buttoned, pants and shoes.

"Wow, wow, wow, what is this" Rainbow Dash said. Celestia looked at all of them and said. "Black Feather is officially an ex courier of the Griffon Empire. He has traveled all around the kingdom. I believe he is the best guide that we have now to get you safely inside the Empire boarders" Celestia said. "And besides, I owe Ms. Shy for taking care of me while I was wounded" Black Feather said.

Flutter Shy just blushed. "Still I have my doubts that this was all planed, but Black Feather has my trust and again I believe he can help" Celestia said. "As long as I can get to Iron Wing I'll do whatever you say Princess" Black Feather said.

Two more royal guards came off the train caring some bags. They looked like they were normal tourist. "These two men will accompany you as far as the boarder, there they will wait until Spike gives them the signal to head the Great Plains" Celestia said. Twilight nodded and everyone going on the mission started to set off on an adventure that would reshape Equestria for good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The mane six, Spike, the two disguised guards, and Black Feather still chained, had headed past the Everfree Forest and had past multiple villages and towns. The company reached a small woodland area where some trees had had grown and walked through the light woods to get to the boarder. When the boarder was reached the two guards had set their stuff down and set up camp while everyone else took a break.

If the plan failed and the group had run into some trouble early on they would fall back to this area where the guards would help them and then they'd report back to Celestia. The woods continued past the boarder and a small sign stated that they'd be entering the Empire shortly. The guards had finished and Spike and the girls were rested and ready to go.

"Can you unchain him now; he won't need them past the boarder" Twilight said. The part the guards didn't like was that Black Feather was to be released from his chains in the Empire. The guards didn't really want him loose to attack the Princess of Friendship. The guards however agreed and unchained Black Feather and gave him back his Talon Gauntlet.

"Aw man someone messed with it" Black Feather said as he put it back on his right arm" the guards ignored him and they spoke to Twilight. "Alright your majesty, is anything happens we will be here until we hear otherwise" one of the guards said. Twilight nodded and she went to join the others to head into the Empire.

About an hour had passed from walking. The group had stuck to the woods and once had to sneak past a cottage. Without knowing what was in it, the safest choice was to leave it alone. Dash had run further ahead to see if any soldiers were in the way. They would then need to find a way around them.

"When will we reach a town or something, I need a rest" Rarity said. "The closest village is a few miles south but that will take us off course" Twilight said holding a map. Black Feather was scanning the entire area around them as they walked for who knows what travels in these woods. "Well it would be better than sleeping on the floor again" Rarity said. "I wouldn't mind a bed to actually" Apple Jack said. "No, we go east, follow the trail we've been sent on" Black Feather said. "What trail, there is no sign of anyone for miles" Apple Jack said.

Black Feather stopped and pointed to the ground. "There are tracks all over these woods, it is easy to find one" "Ok but what about the Generals party" Apple Jack asked. "These tracks we've been following are deep into the ground. Someone has a lot of extra weight on. It could be farmers or hunters, but there are a lot of these footprints" Black Feather said.

Apple Jack considered the explanation and nodded. Another hour of walking and Rainbow dash returning with no news, the group then decided to have a break. Everyone got out a food and water and started to make small talk. Meanwhile Black Feather started walking towards a small bushy area. This caught some pony's attention. "Black Feather where are you going" Asked Twilight asked. "To take a wiz, I haven't since I left the castle dungeon" "Oh" Twilight said a little embarrassed she asked. Black Feather walked into the bush and started his business.

"So, what do y'all think about that guy" Apple Jack suddenly asked everyone there. "What do you mean" Dash asked. "Ah mean he could be leading us into a trap or something" Apple Jack said. "I don't think he is the kind of person who would do something like that" Flutter Shy said. "Yeah I mean what purpose does trapping us have" Dash asked. "Well we are bonded to the Elements of Harmony, maybe they want to use them but need us" Twilight said. "If he could actually do that I'd like to see him try" Said Dash. "I don't think he's a meanie, I think he's funny" Pinkie said. "I think he's cool" Spike said. "Still I think we should be wary just in case" Apple Jack said. Everyone nodded. When Black Feather came back they continued.

It was now two days since Twilights friends and she entered the Empire with Black Feather as their guide. They passed a mighty river, went over a long canyon, and found some camping equipment that Black Feather identified immediately. "We're close, I know it" he had said. The third day the party was passing a few hills and cliffs. Everyone was brought to an immediate stop when Rarity picked up on something. "Wait. Do you hear that" Rarity asked? "No, what is it" Apple Jack asked. "I think I hear a spring" Rarity said as she rushed off to the noise. "Hey Rarity wait" Twilight shouted to get her attention. Rarity ignored and continued her way. When everyone caught up to her they saw that this small are on the mountain they were on had multiple hot springs all around it.

"Interesting, I had no idea this was here" Black Feather said. "Oh, we must stop and take a break, we cannot simply pass this up" Rarity insisted. "Eh, why not" Black Feather said. Rarity was already getting ready to jump into the closest spring and everyone else was kind of reluctant at first. "Wait a minute, were just going to strip down and hope into some hot water with that guy around" Dash said.

Rarity stopped what she was doing and all the girls looked towards Black Feather who was getting a book from his bag. "Don't worry I'm not going in so I'll be over there reading, have fun" Black Feather said and walked away. "You to Spike go with him" Twilight said. "Yeah, yeah" Spike said. He took his back and headed after Black Feather who also shouted back. "Half an hour alright. I promise we won't look"

Black Feather and Spike were about thirty yards away from where the girls were bathing. Black Feather was reading his book and Spike was drawing him in some heroic situation and saving pony's all around. "So, Black Feather, why did your General steal the Elements of Harmony" Spike asked. "Well maybe because the Emperor is selfish and like to collect tons of rare and magical items" Black Feather said. "So, he would risk open war to get something like that" Spike asked. "Well the Legionnaires that I saw during my training as a messenger were some strong soldiers, and it's their training that makes them so tough" "what do you mean" Spike asked. "Well the Imperial Legionaries, when they first start their training, must go through many soul crushing tests' to advance to second year. One being they need to stay out in the cold mountains for three days with no warmth. And my meaning is all their given is a bit of food to start off with. If I remember last year twenty-three quit and came down from the mountain and seven died from the cold, and about two-hundred and thirteen made it" Black Feather explained.

"Holy moly, that's terrible. Seven griffons died from frost bite and stuff" Spike asked. Black Feather just nodded. "What about your training" "Well I mostly studied about the codes and encryptions that the couriers use, it conceals important messages. Their actually very easy to decipher" Black Feather said. "Cool can you teach me that, I send letters all the time so it could come in handy" Spike asked. Black Feather smiled and said. "Sure, why not"

Back at the spring the girls had undressed and now were resting in the closest spring easing away stress. "Aw I miss the spa back a Ponyville" Rarity said. "I'm just glad I can wash my self-off a little" Twilight said. "Am with ya there Twi" Apple Jack said. "This is so relaxing" "hey we should make one of these and have a pool party" Pinkie suggested. The girls laughed. "That would be fun, but don't expect me to do this often" Rainbow dash said. "I think that it's an amazing idea" Flutter Shy said. They girls relaxed back a bit more until Apple Jack said. "Are you sure that Eagle isn't trying to lead us to a trap or something" "Aw come on Apple Jack darling stop worrying and just enjoy this while you can" Rarity said. "Yeah those four guys hiding in the trees over there are having fun" Pinkie said. "WHAT" All the other girls said.

Twilight used her magic and just like pinkie said someone fell out of the tree and landed on his back. "Ouch" the guy yelled. "Pinkie why didn't say something" Twilight asked. Pinkie just shrugged. Flutter Shy hid herself in the water as did Rarity when three more men jumped down from the trees. "Aw man the pink haired on knew we were there" one of the guys said. "Well nothing to do about it now. Hey ladies want us to join you" another shouted over to them. "No thank you, you pervert" Rarity shouted. "Oh well then, out of the water, get dressed and come here so we can chain you up" said the same guy.

Twilight looked at the four men, they all were dressed like bandits and even had weapons. One had a giant ax, two of them had regular swords, and the last one who seemed to be the leader had a big great sword on his back. "What do you mean chaining us up" Twilight asked. The men laughed. "Simple, were turning you into slaves" said the leader.

He and his men started to walk towards the girls when out of nowhere someone came up and kicked the leader in the face sending him flying. "What the" one of the slavers said. Everyone looked at the person who kicked the slave's leader. The guy was none other than Black Feather as he turned to face the other slavers. Each one set upon him to try to hit him or hurt him but he was to fast as he dodged every blow the slavers through at him.

"Who is this guy" one of the slavers said as he unsheathed his sword. "This guy's insane" The ax wielder said. Black Feather punched the other sword user and extended his talon gauntlet. The two other slavers saw the weapon and took a step back. "It was a trap, the army betrayed us" the ax wielder said. Black Feather ran towards them and attacked. Each time the slavers swung or struck Black Feather dodged or parried the blow. "How is he doing that" the sword wielder said. He struck again and Black Feather grabbed his arm twisted around and snapped the guys arm braking it. The ax wielder ran up to strike but ending getting a kick under his chin.

The slave leader stood up after being kicked to find his men down from this unexpected guy. He saw the talon gauntlet and was filled with rage. "Hey you why do you attack us; your general gave us permission to collect slaves in this area" Black Feather looked over and the leader gasped at seeing that he was blindfolded. "What, what is the meaning of this" the leader said and drew his great sword. The sword's blade was golden and gave off a bright reflection. The leader charged and Black Feather just stood there waiting. The leader swung but the one that got stabbed was himself. In the lower thigh, the slave leader was stabbed by Black Feather and he then stood up and pounded the guy in the head.

Black Feather stood and waited and then said. "You girls alright" "yeah, were fine" Pinkie said. "That was amazing" Dash said. "But why are you blindfolded" Twilight asked. "You girls dressed yet" Black Feather asked. Nearly all the girls screamed instantly. "then get dressed. The sooner you do that the sooner I can get rid of these guys. Hey come on out Spike" everyone than heard a thud as Spike, who was blindfolded as well, smacked into a tree.

As all the girls were dressed and Spike and Black Feather could see again they tied up the slavers and began packing. Black Feather was going through the equipment of the slavers and found many useful things that he took. He also looked at their weapons and decided to keep the great sword for himself. His talon gauntlet was good but he needed a real weapon to defend himself and his group.

"Hey Black Feather how did you fight those guys blindfolded" Dash asked. "Well in my training we were instructed to learn to use our senses just in case at night while we were sleeping on a mission we could hear if someone was coming" Black Feather said. "Cool" "And before anyone asked why, you were still bathing and I said I wouldn't look" Black Feather said. All the girls were impressed and decided to get back on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After another night, out in the mountains the group had finally reached Griffonton. Spike had sent a letter to the guards at the boarder to move on to the boarder garrison at the Great Plains. Griffonton was a majestic and beautiful place. With many street decorations and amazing building designs. At the gates the gate guards had checked the groups things and Black Feather showed his gauntlet which allowed him to keep his weapons. He was just lucky that the guards didn't ask to see his courier card. All Imperial couriers had an identification card that shows name, rank, species, and gender. His rank wasn't high enough for him to have a sword so he counted that all luck.

The group walked through the cities center and some busy streets all amazed by the beauty and etiquette of the style the buildings were. Black Feather had rented two rooms for three days. That was the amount of time they intended to spend in the city. The girls got a fairly large room and Black Feather and Spike shared a smaller one.

Close to two hours after Luna had supposedly raised the moon Twilight had gone to visit Spike to see how he was fairing with Black Feather. She approached and knocked on the door. "Come in" She heard Spike say. She opened the door and walked in. "Hey spike what are you doing" Twilight asked. "Hey Twilight, Black Feather was teaching me the code that the Imperial couriers learn in their training" Spike said with a couple of papers in hand and on the floor. "Oh really" Twilight said. "It normally takes three months to memorize it all, but Spike here has learned ten days of codex in only one week. It's really impressive" Black Feather said praising Spike. "Well Black Feather that's awfully kind of you to do" Twilight said. "It's nothing" Black Feather said. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday at the spring" Twilight said. "What about it" Black Feather asked. "Well I wanted to know two things. One, how did you fight so well blindfolded" Twilight asked. "Well the couriers are trained to use senses, I trained myself to use my ears and feel motion when it's happening" Black Feather said. "that's amazing, and the other thing is why did you blindfold yourself" Black Feather looked at her and said. "Well I promised I wouldn't look right, and I never want to break a promise" Black Feather said.

Twilight a bit taken aback by Black Feathers answer but smiled all the same. "Well thanks, I'm glad to have a friend that will help me if I need it" Twilight said. Now it was Black Feathers time to be stunned. She just called him a friend and looked at her with some stunned eyes. "Friend. No, I'm just a guide fixing a wrong I did, nothing more" Twilight smiled more and said. "Well all the stuff you've been doing with Spike and all the socializing is what friends do with each other. So, in a way you and Spike have been friends since our trip started" twilight said. Black Feather looked even more stunned and had a tear forming in his eye. "I've never had a friend before" Black Feather said. Twilight and Spike gasped at that. "Well now you have seven of them" Spike said. Twilight nodded in agreement with Spike. "but even after what happened with the elements you still trust me to be your friend" Black Feather asked. Both Spike and Twilight nodded.

That did it. Black Feather had then broken down in tears. He was happy but felt heavy sadness. He was the tool to the Equestrians most sacred artifacts and most vital defense systems and was still called a friend. Black Feather just cried while Twilight rubbed his back and Spike patted his arm. "Thank you" Black Feather said through his teary voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After morning came and all the girls woke up they meet Black Feather and Spike for breakfast and to discuss the plan for sneaking into Griffon Palace. Everyone ate and when they were satisfied with their meals they headed up to the girl's room to make a plan.

Black Feather had acquired blueprints of the Palace and he didn't want to reveal where he had gotten them. He'd been over most of the Palace in receiving his missions and dropping off letters but he had never been to the more secure parts of the Palace.

Over the planning table the group was going over the plan they had just made in only ten minutes or so. "Alright I can get access into the more restricted parts of the Palace from a contact I have inside the Messengers Corp, he'll be able to get me some fake credentials that will get us above the fourth floor" Black Feather said.

"As agreed we will enter through the prison block, Black Feather said that most of the prisoners will be ex rebellion soldiers so they might want to help us" Twilight said. "After getting past the prison block we split up, Twilight and Flutter shy will be disguised as maids and make their way to the third floor, that's where they are allowed" Black Feather said.

"Rainbow and Pinkie will stay around the prison area guarding our escape route dressed as guards from ones we encounter and knockout" Twilight said. "Apple jack will blend in with the kitchen staff and deliver the sleeping poisoned food to the barracks which will take thirty minutes to be effective" Twilight continued.

"Rarity will become a handmaiden for the Emperor's daughter 'Princess Georgina' You will try to make sure that you get the Princess's laundry and get into the royal washing room here" Black Feather pointed to a room on the map. "That is where you will let me in and continue playing as a handmaiden. I must enter here because many of the guards know me, and since I've never been above the fourth floor nobody up there will remember me. I will also be in my armor decked out with officer décor that will get me to the higher floors" Black Feather finished.

"Hey what about me" Spike asked. "Spike you have the most important job of all" Black Feather said. "The Generals and Captions have a set of Squires that run errands for them. They are allowed all over the Palace and with some fake notes you can get passed any if all guards that stop you. Spike you need to make sure that all the guards and leaders you can get are out of our way so we can get to the Treasure room. Rarity we need you to make this Squire outfit in at least thirteen hours, can you do it" Black Feather asked showing an Imperial Squire picture to Rarity. "Leave it to me" Rarity said with the upmost confidence. "Alright, I need to leave to get in touch with my contact to get the credentials, you all can do whatever until tonight. That is when we will execute our plan" Black Feather said.

The Palace was one of the many beautiful sights to see while in Griffonton. Home to many officials and nobles and even the Emperor. This Palace was founded on Griffon Blood, sweet, and tears. Inside the throne room was a very deep and confidential discussion between some of the most important Griffons to the Empire.

One of the individuals was holding a crown with a purple star on top of it, examining the artifact. "Excellent work Iron Wing, very impressive" Emperor Griff Beak said to his General. "Thank you your Imperial Majesty, everything went according to plan" Iron Wing said. "Even that meddlesome Black Feather didn't even see this coming" "Excellent again, I am glad I chose you for this mission" Griff Beak said.

Griff Beak was a well-balanced looking Griffon with a well-toned looking body. He had charcoal black hair and a same color wolf tail running off the back of his head. His muscle tone was average and went well with his outfit. He wore a Griffon royalty suit with a crown on his head and a royal cape that almost touched the ground.

Griff Beak put down the crown and picked up one of the many necklaces. This one had a red lightning bolt gem on it. "Your excellency if I might interject, wouldn't this openly declare war on the Equestrian ponies" Asked the third Griffon in the room. Griff Beak turned towards the Griffon and said. "General Gabriel why must you push heavy burdens on me, besides they don't even know it was us" Griff Beak said. "But they could suspect and send an emissary" Gabriel said. "Yes, they could but they are still too busy with Black Feather. Even after five days they would never be able to get the fact that he's telling the truth" Iron Wing said. "Relax Gabriel go rest in your chamber if you're going to spoil my fun" Griff Beak said. Gabriel did just that.

"Well he is certainly a downer" Griff Beak said. "Yes, and might I say that it was marvelous idea to take that ponies agreement your majesty. Look at what we will gain" Griff Beak put the necklace away and close the case the jewels were in. the Emperor now with a wicked smile laughed. "Ha-ha, yes and when Equestria comes searching for their precious Elements of Harmony they will get instead a war beyond recognition" Griff Beak and Iron Wing laughed for several minutes.

Twilight and the girls had been walking around the city for some hours. Rarity was working on Spikes Squire outfit and need him to stay to make sure it fit. Black Feather was still out with his contact, and so nothing else was really going on. The girls reviewed the plan for the mission tonight but they memorized it so well they could do it backwards. So, they went for a walk around the streets.

Griffonton was an extremely gorgeous place, many tourists and ponies from around Equestria were in the city for vacation or business so it wasn't much to see a group of five female ponies walking around in the afternoon.

"Well ah'll be this city has got to be one of the prettiest of them all right" Apple jack said. The girls agreed with her. "Yeah, if we could be here for an actual vacation instead of a mission this would be a very fun trip" Twilight said. "Hey, we've been out here for a few hours now, let's head back to the in while it's still day light out" Rainbow dash suggested.

The girls went back to the inn and when they got there they were greeted by a handsome looking Spike. "Wow Spike that looks amazing on you" Twilight said. "I know right. Once Black Feather gets back then he'll teach me on all the proper stuff I need to do to make it more believable" Spike said.

With those words, Black Feather came knocking on the door. Pinkie opened it and let him in. "Alright I got the credentials, we are ready to go" Black Feather said. All the girls got changed into either their outfits or some other comfortable clothes while Black Feather taught Spike the main procedures he'd most likely have to use.

"And again, if you see either royalty or a General You Salute and stand at attention until they either pardon you or leave the room or hallway, it is worth the little extra time to make sure you get through. Do you remember the pictures I gave you to view" Spike nodded? Griffon Generals wore golden epaulets on their shoulders and royalty always looked so sophisticated and proper.

The girls came out and they were dressed for their part. Twilight and Flutter shy were dressed as maids, Apple jack was a chief, Rarity had a 'hideous handmaiden' gown on, Pinkie and Rainbow wore black shirts and pants for armor to go over, Spike had his Squire uniform on and Black Feather had on his Imperial courier armor. With a nod to each other they headed for their entry point.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Breaking into the Imperial Prison Block wasn't the easiest or smoothest part of the plan. After successfully tunneling their way in a guardsman saw them and almost raised the alarm. If Rainbow dash hadn't been in front and caught the guard, then the group would be in trouble.

"Alright Rainbow dash" said Twilight. Rainbow got dressed in the guard's armor and could walk around more freely. They soon encountered another guard which was monitoring a hallway. Rainbow walked towards the guard in the way the guards patrol the prison and ended up right next to him. She then decked him in the neck and he went into unconsciousness. Pinkie got dressed as well and the group continued.

"Black Feather. Is that you" The group turned to see a prisoner looking at Black Feather. "Yeah that's him" another prisoner said. Many of the prisoners looked in wonder and awe. "How do they know you" Twilight asked. One of the prisoners answered for him. "Black Feather, he's a legend from the days of the Rebellion"

The girls had a slight gasp when they heard that. "You were a rebel. But how did you become a courier" Twilight asked. "A story for a later time, let's get these guys out of these cells" Black Feather said.

After freeing a good portion of the rebels Black Feather told them his plan and that a wide scale prison break would ruin it. When the last of the prison guards were taken out Rainbow and Pinkie started to guard the prison entrance, Black Feather lead the rebels to free the rest then he would meet Rarity at the laundry room. The rest of the Girls left to head to where they were needed.

Spike hadn't been this nervous since the Equestria Games. He had to walk through the front gates so the gate guards could vouch and say they saw him enter if trouble aroused. Spike walked up to the gate and was stopped by the guard. "Alright Squire you know the drill" the guard said. "Yes sir" Spike said. Spike handed the guard his identification card and orders to enter the Palace. Black Feather told him that Squires were graded by stance and order to their superiors. "Alright Squire, head on in" the guard handed Spike the papers back and moved aside. "Thank you, sir," Spike said, saluted, and walked Into the Palace.

Spike's job was to get to the fifth floor which was where the treasury was. He had to get as many of the guards and faculty off the floor so it would be easier for Black Feather, Twilight and Flutter shy to get to him. He had a tough job but he would do it with confidence.

Twilight and Flutter shy had been stopped on the second floor to clean up a spill that a caterer made. It wasn't big and they cleaned it up in a minute before continuing. "Twilight, what do we do once on the third floor" Flutter shy asked. "We have to stall until Black Feather finds us and helps us to the next floor" Twilight said. The two made it to the third floor and continued to walk around until. "Hey, you two maids" Twilight and Flutter shy turned to see a guard approaching them. "Yes, sir how may we assist" Twilight said. "The Generals cat made a small mess in his quarters, we need it cleaned up, it shouldn't take very long" the guard said. "Of course," Twilight said. The guard led them down the hallway until they reached a door. The guard opened it and inside the two girls saw the one Griffon they had hoped to not see. General Iron Wing.

Apple jack had entered the kitchen with little problems. She got in and asked the head chef about work. The chef just told here to take inventory for now. So, Apple jack has been counting the storage rooms contents getting a thorough number of all the supplies. She had just finished when the head chef called for here. "take this cart of food to the barracks for the soldiers, it is their dinner time" "Yes chef" Apple jack said, she took the cart and proceeded to the barracks.

Rarity had reached the room of the Princess Georgina. She had to take the laundry and any other things the Princess needed cleaning. Rarity knocked on the door then heard a response. "Come in" Rarity entered the room and closed the door. "Your highness, I have come for any object that need cleaning" Rarity said and bowed.

Georgina was a beautiful lady. She had that bright Golden hair and that silk looking skin and beauty that matched the night's starry sky. The Princess turned around from the desk she was sitting at. "Thank you miss, my laundry is over there and the bed sheets need to be changed as well" Georgina said with a very sweet voice. "Of course, your highness" Rarity said. She bowed again grabbed the laundry basket, took the sheets off the bed and exited the room.

Rarity walked down to the first floor again and entered the laundry room where two others were also washing things. Rarity went to a washing station and began washing the clothes. After a few minutes the two-other maidens finished their washing and left the room but unfortunately a third entered and turned to Rarity. "Who's are these" the women asked. She was a bit older and wrinkly. "The Princess's, she asked me to wash them and get a change of bed sheets for her" Rarity said. "What, well then I'll finish the clothes you take the bed sheets and return to make her highness's bed" the women said. "But- ""now" Rarity took that as her leave. "now what, I can't let in Black feather" Rarity thought as she looked towards the window's. "Or can I"

Black Feather was waiting by the laundry door longer than planned. He had hoped that Rarity had not been caught or hung up by someone. Black Feather anxiously tapped his foot on the ground and waited.

He then heard a window opening to his right. He hid in the shadows only to see Rarity put a sheet in her hands out side and shake it around. He heard her say. "oh, I really hate having these problems arrive, but now this should be efficient" Rarity said. She brought back the sheet and walked away leaving the window open. Realization dawned on Black Feather that a problem had occurred but now it was fixed. Black Feather entered through the window and closed it and began his way to the third floor to get Twilight and Flutter shy.

Twilight and Flutter shy had to have had the worst luck in their lives at that moment. General Iron Wing was right in front of them. However bad luck they had some good snuck its way through because he had not recognized them. They bowed so he had a harder chance of seeing their faces. "welcome, my cat knocked over my vase over there from that table, that's all I need cleaned" the General said. Twilight worked on the broken vase pieces and flutter shy cleaned up the water and flowers.

The general studied them for a minute before asking a question. "How long have you been maids in the Palace, mind my asking" Twilight stood and bowed. "we've been working in the Palace for one year my lord" the general shrugged and turned to his papers. After ten seconds or so he turned around to see Twilight still in the same place. The General smiled to himself and said. "My apologies please continue working" "No apologies necessary my lord" Twilight said and continued picking up the broken vase pieces. The general frowned, shrugged and worked more on his papers.

After the mess was cleaned up the girls got dismissed by the General and departed. After the General was alone he said to himself. "It might have been my imagination. But better alert his majesty" The General said and headed to the Emperor's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**

Spike had reached the fifth floor and had gotten a good number of guards off the floor. He was worried that he would mess up his encounters with the guards but all where good. Spike then continued to walk around and follow through with his mission.

What took you girls so long" Black Feather asked. "General Iron Wing's cat made a mess so we had to clean it up" Twilight said. "well then if you're here than it went ok, let's go" Black Feather Lead Twilight and Flutter shy up to the fifth floor and across it to where the treasure room was located. "Ok, here we are" Black Feather said as the three stood outside of a big massive door. Black Feather saw that no guards were around so that meant Spike did his job. "Ok let's get this thing open" Black Feather opened the giant doors and inside was a vast amount of treasure. From gold to jewels to fine ores and the like. "Amazing, I had no idea the Griffons were so well off" Black Feather said. "Well come on then let's look for the Element case" Twilight said and the three got to work.

General Iron Wing had reported his theory to Emperor Griff Beak about his theory and Griff Beak thought it possible. "Ok then let's get some guards and head over there right away" Griff Beak said. Iron Wing nodded and they both left the room. Iron Wing took a moment to stop and say. "Halt there Squire" A Squire was walking through the hallway and stopped to acknowledge the General. "Yes sir" the Squire said. "Come with me and the Emperor this could help you with your training" Iron Wing said and continued walking with Griff Beak and the Squire.

"Alright I found it" Twilight had said after she found the purple box that contained the Elements. She opened it and found all of them were there. "Oh, most wonderful" Flutter shy said. "Alright let's get out of here" Black Feather said. The three exited out of the treasure room only to be meet by eight figures standing outside.

"Well, Well, Well, Black Feather you are a master of works" Iron Wing said. "Great job as well you always did have a knack for infiltration while you in the Rebellion" Twilight and Flutter Shy stood behind Black feather as he took his sword out. "Maybe, but problems always arise and I'm the best at removing them" Black Feather said. Griff Beak had a villainess smile and said. "just like your younger brother when we beheaded him"

Black Feather felt rage explode from him. "You will not talk about him. Griff Beak smiled and said "kill him and bring me the girls" Two guards moved towards Black Feather to attack but surprisingly fire spewed from behind the group setting three guards on fire. The guards screamed and rolled around on the ground trying to get the fire out.

"come on let's go" Spike said and breathed fire again setting another guard on fire. Black Feather quickly moved forward and with his gauntlet sliced a guard in the chest. The three-ran passed the General and the Emperor and headed down the hallway to the stairs. "Stop them" Iron Wing yelled.

Down in the prison section Rarity and Apple Jack had meet up with Rainbow and Pinkie and had changed clothes, though Rainbow and Pinkie stayed in the armor. The way was open and they just waited for the last ones to get here. They heard running coming down the stairs and someone was pushed down into the prison floor. A guard was kicked down by Black Feather as he, Spike, Flutter shy and Twilight caring the case came down the stairs. "Run" Black Feather yelled and the entire group ran for their exit.

All eight of them got out of the Prison and began running to the center of town. They had rented a cart to travel with. Apparently not all creatures transformed so some horses were strung to the cart. They just couldn't speak. Black Feather hoped into the front to steer, Twilight and the girls got into the back, and Spike rode shotgun.

As the cart leaped away Rainbow Dash looked back towards the castle and saw several soldiers chasing them. "Guards are behind us" she said. Black Feather turned to see and corrected Rainbow's statement. "those aren't guards their legionaries" Black Feather lashed the rains again to get the horses to go faster. "Look" Pinkie shouted. Everyone in the cart was stunned by the sight. The Griffons were flying. All flying creatures of Equestria and beyond were presumed to not be able to fly yet so everyone was stunned.

The cart had left the city and headed west on the long trail to Equestrian boarders. "They're still on us" Dash said. Spike reached down into the cart and pulled something up. "Anyone know how to use a bow" he said. "Spike, where'd you get that" Twilight asked. "In the prison, it was on the wall" "Forget how, can anyone shoot it" Black Feather asked. Most of the girls shook their heads until Rarity grabbed it from Spike. "I have seen enough Stallions using it from my time in Cantor lot" She said and moved to the back of the cart after getting the arrows from Spike.

Rarity held a knocked an arrow in the string and pulled it back. The Griffons were closing in fast. 'Good' thought Rarity 'this will make my shoots easier' Rarity pulled back and released the first arrow. 'Whack' the closest Griffon fell fifteen feet until he hit the round and didn't get up. At the speed the cart was going the body was gone in a few seconds.

The Griffons were shocked by the shot and recuperated in a second to through hand signals to each other. "they're going to try to flank us" Spike said. "how do you know" asked Rainbow Dash. "I've been studying the ways the griffons use to communicate; hand signals were the easiest" Spike replied. "Well then help me aim Spike" Rarity said. Spike nodded and switched places with Rainbow Dash. "left, right, right behind the tree line" Spike had been reading the hand signals and relayed them to Rarity as she shot down another three griffons. "A pincer move, two left and one right" Rarity grabbed three arrows and put two aside. She released the first and to the right and hit her target. The second one hit in the griffon in the arm, but she missed the third shot and the griffon got in front of them.

"Watch for him" Black Feather said. The cart was going as fast as the horses could go but Black Feather knew that they would need to stop soon. 'Whack' Rarity hit another griffon and he fell. "In front" Pinkie warned. True enough the griffon Rarity missed was heading straight for them. "Oh no" Black Feather said. 'thunk' a spear flew right into the griffons Clavicle. 'mainly known as the Collarbone' and fell right in front of the cart. "hang on" Black Feather said as the cart ran over the griffon's body.

"Nice throw Dashy" Pinkie said. "Thanks pinkie, hand me your spear" Pinkie did just that. It never occurred to any of them that Pinkie and Dash still had the spears that they took from the prison guards. "Above us" Twilight warned. Three legionaries landed on the cart from above and began a hustle. One went for Black Feather trying to stop the cart, another went for Rarity to stop her from shooting, and the last went for Twilight since she had the case.

Rainbow jumped up and went hand to hand with the first legionnaire trying to help Black Feather out. Pinkie and Apple jack grabbed the second and wrestled him to the bottom of the cart. Spike immediately set the third legionnaire aflame after moving one foot towards Twilight.

The burning griffon was kicked off the cart by Spike, Pinkie and Apple jack through the second one off and to assist Rainbow Apple jack jumped and heeled the first griffon in the ear with a mighty powerful kick. The third griffon just fell to the ground still aflame, the second griffon was thrown onto a bush but quickly got back up, and the first griffon, getting kicked so hard, headed right into a tree.

After Rarity shot another griffon in the arm the legionaries retreated out of sight. Black Feather rode on for another few feet before stopping to give the horses some rest. "HA, their running scared" cheered Rainbow Dash. "Aw man, great shooting Rarity" Spike said. "Thank you Spike" Rarity replied. "Yee Ha, now that is what ah call a rodeo" Apple jack stated. "Yeah that was fun" Pinkie said. "Ha, Ha, great job there girls" Black Feather said. "Wait where's Flutter shy" Twilight asked. All the cheering stopped and everyone looked around and saw a note held by a knife in the inside side of the cart. Apple jack took the knife out and read the note.

 _Dear Black Feather and coup._

 _Even if you got your precious jewels back it won't matter. I know how they work and you won't be able to use them unless you all use your signature trait. However, there is a down side, all of you must be present for the Elements of Harmony to work. And only five of you managed to escape my legionaries. Best of luck I hope you don't die to early in our WAR_

 _With Love Emperor Griff Beak_

There was a long notion of science until Spike broke the ice. "Crap"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"But we have to go after her" Twilight said. "No, we have to get back to the Princess with the case then we will go and get Ms. Shy" Black Feather said. This arguing had been going on for an hour or so after the sun had risen. Twilight had been motioning that the group go back for Flutter shy. Everyone wanted to but Black Feather gave a valid point when saying that the mission was to get the Elements of Harmony back the Equestria then they would go back for Flutter shy. "Look Twilight if we don't have the Elements on us then the Griffons won't be able to try and steal it or something" Black Feather said. "Maybe but every minute we wait Flutter shy could be tortured or worse" Twilight said.

Having enough of this the mother of the group stepped in. "Alright y'all enough of this here bickering, Twi we want to get Flutter shy back just as much but Black Feather has a point. If we get the Elements back they'd be safe then we could get Flutter shy without having to worry over them" Apple jack said. Twilight took into consideration of Apple jacks point of view. She looked over at everyone else and they nodded with Apple jack. "'sigh' alright we'll head back to Equestria first"

The group had been riding for a whole day and with only one left till they reach the rendezvous point that Celestia had made. The Great Plains. While riding Rainbow Dash brought up a topic mostly forgotten. "So Black Feather how come the Griffons were able to fly when I can't" Black Feather shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, the Legionaries have always been hard at training so best guess is that they worked their wing muscles to make flying easier again" Rainbow Dash sighed. "Well I miss flying around, I want to fly again" "Speaking of hard things to do, Spike how did ya breath fire that large anyhow" Apple jack asked. "I actually don't know; my first impression was to keep Twilight safe and that was the result" Spike said. "The same thing happened at the treasure room, when the guards were upon us you burned like four of them" Black Feather said.

Through all this conversation one specific pony didn't even look up from the ground of the cart. Twilight had noticed this and spoke up. "Rarity, are you ok" Everyone turned to look at Rarity and saw her shoulders were shacking. "Rarity what's wrong" Pinkie asked. "I killed them" everyone's eyes were in shock. "I killed those men like it was nothing" Rarity had been whispering it but it was quiet enough that everyone heard her talk. "Ah shucks Rarity I honestly don't know what to say" Apple jack said. "Hey I burned at least five" Spike said. "Yeah and I got one with the spear remember" Rainbow added. Rarity didn't respond. "I've seen this before" Black Feather said. "Back in the Rebellion many Eagles were not used to killing or seeing someone get killed. Many of them left or huddled in the corner after taking a life. Doing so affects everyone" Black Feather said and made the horses go faster.

After another day of traveling the main six, Spike and Black Feather arrived and the Great Plains. When they looked down upon it they saw what they didn't expect. The Royal Guard was everywhere. Tents had been put up and one giant barricade had been formed to cover the entire army. "Well, when Celestia said she was bringing the Royal Guard, I expected just a convoy" Black Feather said. "Well come on let's get down there" Twilight said. Black Feather pulled the Rains and the cart began moving again.

As the group pulled into the camp many of the guard stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Some guards were forging weapons, some were fine tuning armor, a big group had been training either with each other or practice dummies. As Black Feather ushered the cart through it all the guard came to follow them forwards. They kept at it for a little longer until one guard came up to them. Twilight had been sitting in the front with Black Feather for most of the ride and the guard directed towards her.

"Your highness, Princess Celestia is in the command tent just up that way" The guard said and pointed to a much bigger tent. "Thank you" Twilight said. As they reached the front of the command tent they all hoped out of the cart and handing it to two guards who boarded it and drove off. They all entered to see Celestia inside viewing a map with Luna.

"Princess" Twilight said and rushed over to her mentor. "Twilight my faithful student, where you successful in your mission" Celestia said while she and Twilight shared a quick hug. "Yes Princess, we recovered the Elements and came here in hast. But I'm afraid Flutter shy got captured" Twilight said that last part looking down. "Well then we'll have to rescue her" Celestia said. "But how, it was hard enough escaping from the Legionaries that came after us. How can we get to her" Rainbow asked? "Why do you think we brought the Royal Guard with us" It was Luna who answered this question. "You're not actually thinking about open war with the Griffons are you" Black Feather asked. "Maybe we are, but we have to get the Bearer of Kindness back otherwise we won't be able to use the Elements in defense of our army or country" Luna said. "But that's exactly what Iron Wing wants" Black Feather said. "Well at the moment we see no other way" Luna said. Black Feather thought for a moment before looking like he had an idea.

"there is one way" everyone looked at him. "it's called a lordly challenge. Leaders of both respective sides duel to see which is the stronger fighter" Black Feather said. "But Celestia can't fight" Twilight said. "neither can any Griffon noble, which is why the rules changed to whoever had the stronger champion" realization dawned over the Princess's face. "You wish for me to challenge Griff Beak to a duel so you can fight Iron Wing" Celestia said. "I haven't payed him my revenge yet, but we should wait till we rescue Flutter shy from the Griffons" "Why" asked Pinkie. "Because the challenged gets to pick the terms for the fight. Griff Beak or Iron Wing could say Flutter shy for the Elements" "But that's what we want" said Rainbow. "No what we want is to avoid a war, so if he has nothing to give it must be that the Griffon army will be withdrawn" Black Feather said. "I like this plan so far" Celestia said. "Tell us in detail what you want to do" Black Feather nodded. "Ok here's what I think we should do"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Black Feather had been escorted by a guard captain towards an area of the tents in the camp. The captain had been slightly briefed on the mission and it would require some of the guards best and brightest men. So how did Black Feather end up meeting the most delinquent soldiers that just graduated from the Royal Guard Academy, even he didn't know.

"Men line up for mission briefing" the Captain shouted. Fifteen guards lined up in two rows with an extra in the front. "Sergeant step forward" the Captain said. The extra guard in the front row moved closer to Black Feather and the Captain. "Sir, Sergeant Glass Horn, sir" the Sergeant said. "Sergeant this is Black Feather, he will be in charge of this mission your team is being assigned" the Captain said. Glass Horn nodded respectfully. The Captain patted Black Feather on his shoulder and said 'good luck' before leaving.

Black Feather specifically said he needed veteran and hard working men, not delinquents who barley passed training. "Alright, I'll make it straight to the point. The Bearer of Kindness has been captured" Black Feather said. The squad gasped a little. "We are going to the Griffon stronghold not far from here where they will most likely have her" Black Feather was laying down simple and easy for them as best he could. "If we don't succeed however then war will surely erupt and trouble for everyone" Black Feather finished. "Any questions" one Pegasus soldier raised his hand. "Yeah, a few actually. Who are you, who is the Bearer of Kindness, how do you know where she might be, and why us" the other guards looked at him and nodded in agreement.

Black Feather tacking a close look at the guards concluded that they were all about his age if not around that area. Even the Sergeant looked like he had just exited officer training. "One, I'm the one that will get you in and out alive, two she can wield an Element of Harmony, three I've been there and that's where all important prisoners go, and four I don't know, I asked for diligent, hardworking soldiers and your what I got" Black Feather finished.

The guards all just looked at him them started to smile and agree. "Alright then when do we leave Sergeant" the guard asked Glass Horn. "that's your call sir" Glass Horn said to Black Feather. "In one hour" Black Feather said. Glass Horn dismissed the squad and led Black Feather towards his tent.

"Don't worry about the men sir, they won't let you done" Glass Horn said. "Yeah that's what kind of worries me" Black Feather said. "If you ask me this is a golden opportunity for the Captain to get rid of me and my squad" Glass Horn said. "Why's that" "We were the worst squad in our graduating class, the Captain always disapproves of any squad that is the lowest in any class" Glass Horn looked a little upset when speaking. "Well then, lets prove him wrong" Black Feather said and Glass Horn looked at him. "Let's get the Bearer of Kindness and stop a war, then he will give you some recognition" Glass Horn nodded and began getting ready.

"I really think that I should go with you" Twilight and the others were in the command tent. Twilight had been insisting that she should go with to retrieve Flutter shy from Iron Wing. "No, I got this, besides if you're here than they won't be able to take any of you instead" Black Feather said. "Twilight, he is correct. the Griffons will most likely try to get any if not all of you to even further our hardships" Celestia said. Twilight reluctantly gave in and agreed. "Just get Flutter shy back for us ok" Twilight had a tear coming in her eye. "you got it" was all Black Feather said. Before leaving the tent.

Black Feather and the squad of soldiers had been on the road for a day and a half. He estimated they'd reach the Fortress by nightfall. Then the infiltration would begin. He smirked at himself, Griff Beak was right about one thing, infiltrations were his strong suit during the Rebellion. His estimate was correct, they did reach the proper point by sunset but were attacked by a group Griffon Legionaries. The squad quickly and quietly dispatched them and got into position.

"Alright, we will enter here and move through this hallway. At the end is a stair case where at the top is the tower cell for very important prisoners" Black Feather had been briefing the squad on the infiltration of the Griffon stronghold an hour after the sun set. "Any questions" one of the Pegasi raised his hand. "Yeah, what are the defenses like" "Good question, at least three Legionaries squads on each floor constantly on duty, we'll most likely have to fight" Black Feather said. All heads nodded and readied their swords, spears, shields, and anything left unchecked.

In the fifteen-man squad, there was eight Pegasi, six Earth Ponies, and Glass Horn was the only Unicorn. Glass Horn had a sword and knife but the others were more armed. The Earth Ponies all had massive shields that could protect most of their body. They also had spears on their backs and a sword on their side. The Pegasi all had knives and had short lances and two carried bows and a quiver of arrows. They were professionals in close combat and fast movement. All the guards had on the Royal Guard armor and helmets while Black Feather had his courier armor on, minus the officer décor, with his Talon Gauntlet and his new Great sword from that slaver.

After another ten minutes of sneaking the squad made it to the wall. On Black Feathers command the Pegasi would bust through the glass windows and set up a point so the rest could climb into the fortress. Black Feather gave the signal and the eight Pegasi burst through the windows. Several maids and Legionaries were around and caused some commotion. The maids trying to run blocked the Legionaries so it took them a little longer to get organized. With that the Pegasi charged forward and collided with the Griffons in close combat.

Black Feather and Glass Horn were the first into the windows while the others started to climb. The first thing seen was a fight between the Pegasi and the Legionaries. Black Feather immediately rushed forward with his gantlet and sliced a Griffon in the side. Glass Horn was organizing the Earth Ponies to create a shield wall. After doing so and the last close combat duel won the ponies and eagle ducked behind either the shields or a wall to avoid arrow fire. Three griffon archers with crossbows were a few hundred meters away. "Cloud Kicker, Burst shoot those archers" Glass Horn commanded. The two Pegasi that had the bows brought then up and simultaneously fired. Two of the three fell to the floor and the last one ran away.

"Leave him, let's get to the tower" the squad moved at Black Feathers orders. After a quick count, none of the squad had been injured or killed. After running up several flights of stairs the squad encountered attack after attack. Successfully winning every fight and losing no one. Outside the tower cell door, a small fight ensued with the Pegasi fighting off some Griffon guardsmen, the Earth Ponies building a shield wall to give Glass Horn time to pick the lock on the door.

"Hurry with that lock" Black Feather said. "It's harder than it looks" Glass Horn said. "Cloud Kicker on your left" Black Feather turned to see the Pegasi each directing each other like while simultaneously being directed in the same. Cloud Kicker jumped and kicked a Griffon that was running up the stairs back down them. "Right side Burst" Burst reflected a strike from a Griffon sword and stabbed him in a counter.

After the small skirmish, Glass Horn finally cracked the lock and the squad got into positon to breach the door. "Shields in front, Cloud Kicker and Burst get your bows ready, I think that they will have some archers as well" Glass Horn ordered the squad to get ready for the breach. Black Feather however finished with an order himself. "Remember the Bearer of Kindness is in there, don't hit her" "Yes Sir" the Guards got into position and readied their weapons. "NOW" Glass Horn yelled. The shields rammed the door and opened it only to meet many arrows.

The arrows hit the shields and fell harmlessly to the floor Cloud Kicker and Burst released their arrows and struck two of the Griffons down. The six other Pegasi jumped over the shields and charged the remainder of the Griffons and drew them into close combat. Black Feather, having followed the Pegasus, slashed a Griffon in the leg with his sword and kicked another into the wall. "Flutter shy" Black Feather gasped as she was chained by the legs to the wall sitting on a bed. "Black Feather, what are you doing here" Flutter shy asked.

Black Feather broke the cell door, ran to the wall and freed Flutter shy from the chains. "I came to get you out of here, let's go" Black Feather said offering his hand. Flutter shy smiled and took his hand and they bolted for the door. The guards finished with the Griffons but succeeded in capturing one alive for Black Feather.

"Where is Iron Wing" Black Feather said. "Ugh. At the border with his army" the Griffon said. "What" everyone said in shock. "Ha-ha, Iron Wing thought you would have invaded so he went to the border to start his war" The Griffon started to laugh. He stopped only when Black Feather punched him out cold. Black Feather turned around and said to everyone. "We need to get back to camp"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Twilight thought that the need for the Royal Guard was not necessary, but now she was sorely mistaken. The attack came out of nowhere and nobody was prepared for it. A mass of arrows rained down onto the front of the camp and ignited confusion amongst the guards. Only when legionaries were spotted charging the camp did the guard react in time with a counter charge of their own. The battle lasted half an hour with the legionaries counting at half of their men being casualties. The guard consumed more damage because of the massive arrow storm they received.

The guard set up a company of guards on the edge of the Equestrian boarder almost touching Griffon territory. the field hospital was set into much pressure with all the wounded and some even needing more attention than others. Twilight convened with the Princess's and her friends about what happened with the assumption that the Griffons were probably invading Equestria. That night Twilight and her friends would also practice to see if they could use the Elements without Flutter shy. It didn't work. So, the five girls received quick training on some weapons that the guard used.

Pinkie was especially interested in the knifes. She could through them better than any of the guard. Too much time playing darts at parties. Rainbow dash found love for the lance, she could twirl it around and block and attack very well with it. Apple jack, with her strength, thought that a heavy hammer would do her fine. No explanation needed for her. Twilight took up a rapier, a fast, light, and nimble weapon that suited her perfectly. Rarity was still in shock about the escape so she couldn't even look at a weapon let alone hold one without breaking down.

"No Spike, and that's the last time I'm going to say it" Twilight said. "Aw come on Twi, let me fight with you" Spike said. "No" Spike had grabbed a light sword and tried to practice with it but Twilight nabbed it and told him he was to stay in camp when another attack came. "Well why not, I deserve to fight just as much as anyone here" Spike asked. "Because one, you're still too young to fight, and two because I said so" Twilight said angrily. "Don't play the I'm too young card, I'm a teenager Twilight only a few years younger than you" Spike said. "Maybe but you will not be fighting tomorrow, that's final" Twilight nearly yelled. "Fine" Spike yelled angrily and walked away.

"Did ya have to be so hard on him Sugercube" Apple jack said. "Yes, because what if he gets hurt out there. Do you think I would live with myself if I let Spike get hurt" Twilight said? "No disrespect intended Twi but I'm pretty sure Spike feels the same about you" Apple jack said. Twilight was about to counter when a horn was blown. The girls exited the arms tent and saw that the Royal Guard were heading towards the Plains. "Let's go" Twilight said.

At the Plains Celestia and Luna were there with their combat armor on. Twilight and the girls meet up with them and saw over the Plains was a big mass of objects approaching. All the guards, the girls, and even the Princess's gasped in surprise at the size of the force. It looked like thousands of Griffons were in the army. "Sister, I believe were in trouble" Luna said to her sister. "I must agree on that Luna" Celestia said.

As soon as the Griffon army came to a stop they were about three-hundred yards away from the royal Guards front line. Three figures from the Griffon side could be seen marching forward. The figures were indeed General Iron Wing, Emperor Griff Beak, and another General. Celestia motioned for Luna and Twilight to accompany her as she walked forward.

"Celestia, Luna, wonderful to see you again" Griff Beak said as they meet in the center of their forces. "Griff Beak, I take it your army is here for decoration only" Celestia asked. "Oh, not at all Celestia, I intend to invade Equestria with it, that's why it's here" Griff Beak said. "But you can't do that" The Griffons and two elder Princess's looked at Twilight. "This is our home, you can't just come and attack it" "Princess Twilight. Last and first we meet you were stealing from my castles treasure vault" Griff Beak said. "I only took back what your General stole in the first place" Twilight countered. "Yes, well that was supposed to keep you guessing till now probably, Iron Wing had a rather brilliant plan though" Griff Beak said. "I thank you for the flattery your majesty. But now what do we do" Iron Wing asked. "Kill them of course" Griff Beak said.

The three Princess's eyes widened in surprise as Iron Wing unsheathed his sword to strike at Luna when something unexpected happened. Something fell from the sky and crashed in between Luna and Iron Wing causing dust to form. As the dust settled Black Feather stood there with his sword out and blocking Iron Wing's sword in place. All six of the other present were surprised by this. After looking up nine Pegasi were carrying seven other beings. They all dropped down six immediately formed a shield wall around the Princess's while eight Pegasi flanked the Emperor and the two Generals. The last Pegasi and the one other came towards the Princess's.

"Twilight" "Flutter shy" the two girls hugged each other while the last being said. "Squad hold positon, defend their highness's" "OOHA" the Royal Guards yelled. After that Twelve Griffon Legionaries flew down and surrounded the Emperor and the other General while Iron Wing and Black Feather stood swords locked.

"Black Feather" "Iron Wing" Both men said each other's names with venom in their words. The swords unlocked and both came around locking eyes with one another. "HOLD" Luna shouted getting everyone's attention. "General Iron Wing, I Black Feather, of the Eagle nations, body guard of the Princess of friendship and her council, member of the Free Eagle Rebellion, and Imperial Courier, demand a monomachía"

To the Ponies What Black Feather said made no scenes. But to the Griffons what he said made it look like they were insulted. "You have no right to call A Monomachía. Only representatives of armies can call one" Iron Wing said. "And am I not, did you already call upon you representatives to fight" Black Feather asked. "No, but you aren't even Griffon…" Iron Wing said before being interrupted. "Being a Griffon doesn't matter. It never has" The General was at a loss for words.

"Alright, I will fight him" The General to the side spoke and walked forward. "Gabriel step back, this is mine" Iron Wing said. "Actually, Iron Wing I am the Representative of our army, so I will fight" Gabriel said. That shut Iron Wing up. "Black Feather is our representative so he will fight" Celestia said. Both men got into position and Iron Wing went back towards the Emperor.

"What will be the ante" Gabriel asked. "Ah yes I forgot about that" Griff Beak said. Black Feather looked at Celestia. "Princess what will we give them if I lose" Celestia was a bit confused at the question. "Doesn't the opponent demand that" Black Feather shook his head. "No but whatever Griff Beak gives us we must give in kind" "I got it. If Gabriel losses than only his army will not compete in the war" Black Feather looked back at Celestia and ushered her to hurry. "If Black Feather losses than we will give you back the Elements of Harmony" Celestia said. "Splendid, now on with the Monomachía" Griff Beak said.

Black Feather and Gabriel looked at each other once before drawing weapons.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Black Feather drew his sword over his back and Gabriel pulled his morning star from his side. His weapon was short and held it in one hand. Gabriel then closed the front lapse on his helmet to cover his face and made a stance. Black Feather then did the same. After a minute of both watching the others stance they charged at each other.

Black Feather swung his sword as Gabriel ducked to the side. Gabriel then kicked Black Feather in his back. Note that Gabriel was wearing steel armor boots so that had to hurt. Black Feather then turned and swung his weapon again. Gabriel blocked it and punched Black Feather in the face. Black Feather rubbed his cheek and went in again. Gabriel swung his weapon and Black Feather blocked it but Gabriel kicked Black Feather in the shin this time.

Black Feather stumbled back and rubbed his shin. Twilight was worried that they would lose the Elements again but Flutter shy was worried that Black feather would get hurt more. Black Feather stood up and regained his balance. After taking a bit of beating he then turned the table. He ran and jumped at Gabriel before kicking at him. Gabriel of course blocked it but Black Feather then twisted and sliced Gabriel's leg.

After another seven minutes of fighting each only doing bruises or cuts on the other they both stood opposite each other panting from exhaustion. Thought for one final sweep Black Feather brought his sword up and ran towards Gabriel. Gabriel readied his morning star and ran for Black Feather. Only a few meters from each other they readied in striking positions. Just two yards from each other Black Feather bended his knees and slide on them towards Gabriel. Said Griffon caught un aware of the action had to move his momentum. One foot away Black Feather then swung his sword as Gabriel swung his morning star. Black Feather ducked his head as the morning star passed it and moved his sword forward more.

As Black Feather passed and stood up he looked behind him and saw Gabriel with a cut from his chest to under his armpit. Gabriel was bleeding and he fell to one of his knees. Black Feather sheathed his sword and walked towards Gabriel. Black Feather offered his hand and Gabriel took it.

"You have skill in your moves Eagle, I will give you that" Gabriel said. "Yeah, and your kicks were powerful" Black Feather said. Both men shook hands and Gabriel faced the Princess's. "I have lost so there for my army will not enter Equestria" Gabriel then bowed and returned to a slightly saddened yet smiling Griff Beak and a furious Iron Wing. "What do you mean you won't enter Equestria" "I lost a Monomachía Iron Wing, I will honor our terms" "Aw well, you can't win them all can you" Griff Beak said.

Iron Wing was in furious rage. He then reached towards a Legionnaire and grabbed the spear he had. Iron Wing then proceeded to throw it at Twilight. "Iron Wing no" Gabriel shouted. Too late. The spear left Iron Wings hand and it raced towards Twilight. "TWILIGHT" What no one expected happened. A small green and purple blur came out of nowhere and swatted the spear out of the way. Spike then blew fire out and burned Iron Wings left hand. "AHHHHHH" Iron Wing screamed in pain. "Spike, what was that" Twilight asked. "He threw a spear at you" Spike said. All the Equestrians looked towards Iron Wing and saw Gabriel and Griff Beak in his face furious with rage.

"Your majesties, my humblest apologies one Iron Wings behalf" Griff Beak said. He then turned to Iron Wing. "You imbecilic, A Monomachía was in place, have you no honor" Griff Beak Yelled at him. After Gabriel, had taking Iron Wing back to tend to the burn Griff Beak faced the Princess's. "After very unexpected actions I will take my army and leave for a while so I can deal with this honor less pig" Griff beak said. "However, we will be back Celestia, remember that and prepare your people"

With that Griff Beak left and the Princess's, the main six, Spike, Black Feather, and the guards went back to their side. "well sister now I believe we must prepare for a war between us and the Empire" Luna said. "yes, indeed Luna, Twilight I'm afraid you must prepare as well" Celestia said. "Huh" Twilight said. "Twilight, we believe that Iron Wing wont attack alone, he will have help and the Royal Guard will hardly be if able to stand against Iron Wing alone. Twilight, my faithful student you must assemble an army for Ponyville" Celestia said.

Twilight was in shock. It was scary enough to fight in battle, and now she must raise an army. "But, I don't know where to start" Twilight said. "Don't worry I'm sure a certain Eagle knows how to get started" Celestia said. Black Feather was in shock himself now. "I believe that you Black Feather can be a good General for Twilight" "General, oh wow" Black Feather sank to his knees in bewilderment. "But a good general must have a good weapon, let me your sword" Celestia asked. Black Feather stood and gave his sword to the Princess.

Celestia then used her magic on the sword and it shined. After the light simmered down the sword was anew. It was now a one-handed blade. The hilt had a fine purple colored leather grip to it. The blade had a lighter purple coat to it and a small darker purple line down the center of the blade. Black Feather took the sword from Celestia and examined it further. On the hilt laid four small holders. Three on the hand guard of the sword and another on the circular end of the hilt. All of which were empty

Black Feather stared at it in awe. "It's amazing, thank you princess" Black Feather then bowed and continued to look at the sword. "with this sword, Black Feather I, High Princess Celestia of Equestria, name you Sir Black Feather, Knight of Friendship. And with a title so should his partner have one" Celestia revered to the sword at this point. "Amicus. It is Eagle for friend" Black Feather said proudly. "Then Twilight I wish you luck. Gather willing men and women, protect Ponyville and the southern towns and farms where the royal guard cannot. Then with our trust we can save Equestria" Celestia said. She and Twilight embraced and then Celestia motioned towards the royal guards that went with Black Feather to rescue Flutter shy.

"I must say that you men have shown great bravery in your rescue" Celestia commented. "It was nothing your majesty" Glass Horn said as he and his squad bowed. "Almost like the mythical Flugel's that can best any challenge. I know you just graduated from the royal guard academy, but how would you like to be the first enlistments in Princess Twilights army" Celestia asked. The squad looked up in some shock but then all agreed to do so. Celestia than nodded and walked off with Luna in toe.

"Well then looks like you Flugel's will be helping me train the new soldiers we get" Black Feather said. Cloud Kicker perked up at something and said. "hey sergeant, aren't we still mission a squad name" Glass Horn thought then nodded. "Yeah, why" "Well what about the Flugel Squadron" The men quickly agreed taking a liking to the name and Twilight said. "Very well, may I be the first to welcome Flugel Squad to the army of Friendship, and may it be known that you aren't guards, your Knight of Friendship as well"

The squad cheered and clasped arms with each other and had a mini celebration. Twilight looked over to her friends and now her new friends and said. "Let's get going, we have a lot of work to do" Twilight and the girls started walking. Spike, Black Feather, Glass Horn followed with the newly formed Flugel Squad close behind.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Griff Beak had thrown a major tantrum. Not only did he fail to keep the Elements of Harmony, but one of his best Generals and his army were forbidden from fighting on the new war. "this plan is falling apart" Griff Beak said. "Oh, I wouldn't say that Griff beak" a voice came from behind him. Griff Beak jumped and ran his back into a table. A figure in the shadow of the room was there, but Griff beak recognized the voice. "Oh jeez, you scared me" Griff Beak said. "Yes, well my mission may be more successful than yours" said the stranger. Griff Beak stood with widened eyes. "You mean the Shadow King is with us" Griff beak asked. "Yes, now all that's left is for that Queen than we can free the true king of the Demon Wastelands and we'll be all set" the figure came a little into the light so Griff Beak saw him better. "You mean the King of the Chaos Waste's won't join" Griff Beak asked. "No, but his sister might just be able to take his place, as will some others" The man then smiled with his dark black hair and red eyes. "now continue with your war. I have some more visits to make" the man laughed and disappeared without a trace.

Griff Beak then sat on the couch in his room and sighed. "I may live to regret working with him. But If I can win Equestria, then maybe she'll be fine" Griff Beak stood up and walked towards his bed chamber and fell asleep. Mentally preparing for the war and possibly more ahead.


End file.
